burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson Grand Marais
The Carson Grand Marais virtually drives and turns like a tank. It has horrendous acceleration, vague steering at higher speeds and knocks most of the other cars out of the way. It is a very heavy vehicle and takes forever to get it going even whilst boosting, but it becomes a rolling brick wall once it gets up to speed. In Road Rage events it can knock almost any vehicle off the road in its stride. This car is great for Marked Man early on in the game but in the latter parts, its sluggish acceleration means that players may get taken down and lose the event before reaching a decent speed. Even at high speeds the car has a wide turning radius and it takes some convincing to make it drift. It is pretty fast though and does well to many aggression-boost tactics, particularly "Road Runner": go fast and stay there. This is the closest thing you're gonna get to a heavyweight with a speed stat of 3. How to Unlock Win 26 events then shut it down. Performance True as its turning radius can rival the orbit of Earth around the sun, this car shouldn't be put down for the count just yet. Because its so heavy, it can push around most cars by slamming into any of the four corners of the vehicle when traveling in the same direction, but at a faster speed. This action causes the other vehicle to turn in whatever direction it was slammed making an almost guaranteed takedown. In terms of normal drifting, it does take forever and a day to make it slide outward, but if using the E-brake method, the Marais turns into a tight responding drift car. If using through the angular streets of Downtown, it can be very useful when being chased as the rear end comes out almost instantaneously, making for a quick turn at top speed without losing much of it. Due to this, the Marais can drift and hold a line all the way across the Newton Drive U-turn without much difficulty. It's narrow body can make it weave and slip through traffic. The Grand Marais is fairly decent at Stunt Runs, but not the ideal choice. Because of its heavy weight, it doesn't make it get a lot of air time and its barrel rolls are slow to turn (but not too slow to never make it, given that the player has gained enough speed to land the jump). The Marais's body is quite long however, making Flat Spins or Rodeos decent, but again, enough speed is needed before attempting these stunts, as the car falls fast. Resemblance The Grand Marais model takes on design cues from a 1935 Duesenberg SJ. The name is based on the Mercury Grand Marquis but doesn't look like one. It also resembles the Death Car from Bonnie And Clyde, just like the Grand Marais' counterpart (upgraded version) Carson Grand Sicilian. Burning Route Notes *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update the Grand Marais's speed stat was lowered from 6 to 3. *This vehicle is referred to as the Carson & Bennett Grand Marais by DJ Atomika but was never reflected in the Junkyard. *The Grand Marais first appeared in Burnout 2: Point of Impact as the Gangster. Paint it black in Finish 3 to make a perfect color match. **It also re-appeared in Burnout Legends as the Gangster Legend. **It made an appearance as well in Burnout CRASH! as a Golden Car. *The Grand Marais' license plate is "US-GA-ST", which stands for "United States-Gang-Ster". * If the vehicle is damaged too much, the doors will open the correct way instead of being suicide doors. *Since this car is old, it makes three backfires in some gear shifts. This was also on the Carson Hot Rod Coupe.